This invention relates to apparatus for applying a solution to a moving wire. More particularly this invention concerns utilization of a felt applicator for applying either a lubricant solution, lubricants or an enamel coating to a wire being drawn through the applicator.
In order to produce magnet wire it is necessary to provide an insulation layer on the exterior of the magnet wire such that the wire may be wound having adjacent turns and layers in the end use and be electrically nonconductive between adjacent turns and layers. In order to provide such a wire it has been common to provide a coating having insulating properties which is applied to the exterior of the wire.
Additionally since the magnet wire is wound into a tightly wrapped configuration such as an electric motor stator or a solenoid or other coil, the wire needs a lubricant on its exterior surface to promote handling of the wire while reducing the potential for wire breakage. The applicator described herein is capable of both applying a lubricant solution to a moving wire as well as applying a coating thereto.
Prior art lubricant dispensing systems have included felt applicators wherein the wire is sandwiched between two layers of felt. The drawbacks to this particular arrangement include a dead area being located on either side of the wire as it is drawn through the felt thereby providing uneven application of a coating or lubricant to the exterior surface of the wire. Additionally, by using a felt sandwich as shown in FIG. 4 herein, it is often required to provide a structure for securing the two portions of the felt to each other to maintain the desired contact to promote wicking of the solution being applied therethrough. An upper rod or a support structure may be utilized to force the top half of the felt sandwich downwardly and may have weights extending therefrom. During those periods of time when tension is removed from the wire it is possible for the wire to engage the structure causing a "wreck" resulting in the manufacturing line being shut down until the wire can be restrung or the problem solved.
The felt applicator as described herein utilizes a specific arrangement including entry slits and angle slits such that the wire is carried within the body of the felt applicator trapped in a slit. By trapping the wire in the slit it is not necessary to provide additional apparatus for maintaining the felt sandwiched together since the slit tends to close on its own. Since this sandwiching apparatus is not present it is possible to eliminate the weights and other support structure which might potentially cause a "wreck" resulting in a shutdown of the production line.
By utilizing a slit to secure the moving wire the amount of dead space about the wire is reduced thereby promoting a more uniform coating of either lubricant or enamel to the exterior surface of the moving wire.